Inconsolable
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Todos sabiamos que estaban saliendo, pero lo que no sabiamos era que Alfred lo engañaba con Kiku. Quiza fue por eso que Arthur decidio matarlos.
1. Introduccion

**•Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertecenen. Japón perdoname se que estas pasando un momento horrible, pero eras el unico que cuadrabas para el papel D:**

* * *

**I**nconsolable

La fría lluvia golpeaba en mi frente, bajando por mis mejillas, simulando unas finas lagrimas. Mi paso era precavido y cuidadoso, no resbalaría en medio de la acera pública. ¿A dónde estaba yendo? Yo no pertenezco a ningún lado, ¿A quien busco? A nadie porque no tengo a nadie. ¿Cuál es mi objetivo? No lo se…

Busco una salida, un lugar al cual pertenecer, alguien a quien amar; darle algo más de lo que puedo dar, pero eso es imposible. Allí bajo la lluvia, bajo el sendero de cristales líquidos sigo caminando. Buscando un "donde", un lugar al cual pertenecer…

* * *

-¡Al fin llegas! Estuve muy preocupado, Iggy. –Estados Unidos me sonrió, como era costumbre. –

-Si… salí tarde de la oficina, por eso me retrase. –Conteste con una suave sonrisa y un tono de voz tranquilo. –… -En un rápido movimiento el estadounidense me abraza, con fuerza. – Alfred…

-I love you. I love you so much. –Me dijo, al oído. – Do you love me? –

-…No seas idiota. Ya sabes la respuesta. –Le dije, volteando mi rostro sonrojado. –

-Dímelo. –Me acorralo contra la pared, con una mirada seria. –

-Al… -

-Dímelo. Dime. –

-Yo… yo… -

"_Te amo_"

* * *

…Otra vez ese maldito sueño que me atormentaba por las noches. ¿Es acaso que mi mente no me deja tranquilo ni un segundo? ¿Ahora tengo que soñar que el es mi pareja y que nos amamos ñoñamente? Por favor…

Me levanto de la cama con prisa, calzando las pantuflas al vuelo y una bata para abrigarme del frio. Aun llovía.

Baje a la cocina, donde me hice una taza de té, quería descargarme pero no sabia como. El té no era una descarga pero bien me relajaba. El sonido de las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra la ventana; irónicamente esa lluvia era mi dolor, las lagrimas que mis ojos no derramaban. Pero… ¿Por qué mi cielo lloraba y mis ojos no? ¿Es acaso que mi corazón se ah vuelto tan duro como para negar eso? ¿Acaso negaba mi propia tristeza? No lo creo, no… claro que no.

Suspire, y baje la cabeza a las cerámicas de la cocina. Todo estaba en penumbra, salvo por la luz de la sala donde estaba, mi casa estaba vacía. Volví mi mirada hacia arriba otra vez.

…Y de repente una canción se escucho, de la nada.

Me espante, el viejo tocadiscos que tenia de adorno a un costado de la sala empezó a andar solo, llenando la habitación de una balada triste y a la vez relajante, me sentía como en el agua; flotando en un mundo de sueños rotos.

Fui con lentitud a la sala, encendiendo antes la luz y armado con lo primero que encontré que era una escoba.

Cuando llegue a la sala, solo encontré lo de siempre…_** nada**_. No había nada ni nadie ahí, o por lo menos algo que yo pudiese ver.

Apague el instrumento. Y la luz de pronto se apago, como si pagara el que yo haya silenciado su instrumento. Voltee rápidamente mi cuerpo, el miedo no me iba a ganar, pero si estaba temiendo por mi seguridad… apenas me voltee sentí un fuerte empujón y termine contra la pared, mi cabeza retumbo y perdí un poco de estabilidad. ¿Qué rayos…?

-_W-who's there?_ –Tartamudee, aun estaba confundido. –

-…

Sin respuesta.

-¡¿Quién es? –Exclame un poco más fuerte. –

-_Arthur…_ -

Esa voz… no… el no… el estaba…

-_Alfred?_ –Era imposible, pero apenas la luz volvió mágicamente lo vi, ahí frente a mí, aunque diferente. –

Tenía un gran corte en el cuello, que aun estaba sangrando y su piel levemente bronceada ahora era un blanco-gris, como el color de un muerto. Sus ojos azules estaban apagados, no había luz en ellos.

-T-tú… es, es imposible… yo… ¡Yo te mate! –Grite, intentando zafarme de él. –

-Pero volví. –Su voz era una digna 'ultratumba'- Volví para que vinieras conmigo. –

Sus palabras me aterraron. ¿Irme? ¿Adonde? ¿Al Infierno?

-¡Suéltame, suéltame! ¡No iré contigo a ningún lado! –Empecé a forcejear, en vano. –

-Siempre has querido estar conmigo, ¿No? Ahora… vamos a estar juntos… mí amado Arthur… -

Se fue acercando a mí, y yo solo podía ver ese horrible corte en el cuello que tenia. Estaba paralizado, sin poder moverme o hacer algo más. Nada.

Finalmente sentí algo helado y sin sabor apoderarse de mis labios. Rápidamente me olvide del mundo, de que estaba muerto, de que yo era el culpable de su muerte. Lo abrasé, conectando nuestros cuerpos.

Después de eso, solo recuerdo la oscuridad. ¿Sera que… el realmente me llevo al Infierno?

* * *

_10 de Marzo. Previa documentación._

_Se han encontrado los cadáveres de Alfred F. Jones y Kiku Honda, el primero con cortes en la yugular y el segundo muerto por asfixia. Aun no se sabe quien fue su asesino. Eso si, se sabe que ambos mantenían una relación sentimental.  
_

* * *

_Hoy, 12 de Marzo, se han encontrado finalmente los cadáveres de Alfred F. Jones y Arthur Kirkland en la desembocadura del rio Támesis. El primero de nacionalidad estadounidense presenta cortes serios en su cuello, probablemente el corte en la yugular fue el causante de su muerte. El segundo no presenta nada, ninguna herida, habrá sido la corriente la que termino de acabar con su vida._

_Aun hoy, no se sabe como fue que el cadáver de Alfred F. Jones termino en ese lugar.  
_

* * *

_Declaración de Francis Bonnefoy:_

"_Arthur y Alfred mantenían una relación. Eso todos lo sabíamos, pero lo que nadie sabía era que Alfred lo estaba engañando con Kiku, eso nos sorprendió a todos. Quizá fue ese el motivo que llevo a Arthur a matarlos a ambos."  


* * *

_

No se como termine escribiendo esto D: Espero que les haya gustado!

Estoy pensando en hacer una segunda parte de esto, pero ni idea u_u depende de si guste o no.

En fin, nos vemos~ Bye bye


	2. Alfred's Side

**•Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**I**nconsolable

**C**apítulo I: "**A**lfred's **S**ide"

Alfred POV'

Era mi primer día en mi nuevo empleo. ¡Kya! ¡Si que me costo mucho conseguir este puesto! El presidente de esta compañía era un antiguo compañero de instituto. Así que fue pan comido, ¡La prueba de ingreso hasta fue un juego de niños! Es que soy todo un héroe…

-¿Señor Jones? –Me llamo la secretaria, una chica de ojos verdes y ondulado pelo rubio. –

-¿Si? –

-El Presidente Carriedo quiere verlo. –

-OK. Thanks… -

-Emma. Emma Reichart. –Me sonríe. –

-Thanks Emma! –Me fui, con una sonrisa, primer día y ya una amiga, que genial soy… -

Camine por los corredores, a mi lado derecho había oficinas, y repartidas áreas de descanso, y a mi izquierda había todos cubículos con gente trabajando a mas no poder. Llegue a la oficina, entre y cerré la puerta, ahí en el escritorio de pulida y barnizada madera, con un elegante cartelito que rezaba "Antonio F. Carriedo" y una lámpara verde, estaba mi viejo amigo.

-¡Antonio! –Salude, con una sonrisa. –

-¡Alfred amigo! –Vino todo alegre hacia mi y me abrazo. – Me alegra que hayas podido venir. –

-¡¿Cómo no voy a poder? Después de todo eres mi jefe ahora. –Le sonreí. –

-¿Jefe? ¡No! Somos amigos, amigo. Podre ser tu superior pero eres mi amigo. –Puso una mano en mi hombro. – Quiero presentarte a tu compañero, ya debe estar llegando así que…

La puerta se abre violentamente, y ambos hombres miran al originador de la violenta sacudida. Solo ven una capa de cabello negro, moverse de arriba abajo al son de la respiración del joven, que estaba jadeando agarrado del pomo de la puerta aun.

-¡Watashi no shazai, Antonio-san! –Exclamo el hombre, todo transpirado y con un gesto duro, parecía que estaba deshonrado de algo. –

-¡Oh, Kiku! ¡Muchas gracias por venir! Y no te preocupes por tardar, venga, venga. –Va hacia el de pelo negro, que suaviza el rostro. – El es Alfred F. Jones, tu nuevo compañero. Alfred, el es Kiku Honda, el trabaja en el área de observación y experimentación. –

Ambos nos miramos, su mirada opaca y sin brillo; era un mar de misterio, podía verme reflejado en esos inexpresivos ojos. Sabía que mi mirada estaba ensanchada y hasta confundida. El llamado Kiku se empezó a acercar a mi, era muy bajo en comparación mía, también bastante pequeño, parecía frágil pero sabia, no se como, pero sabia que no era una muñeca frágil.

-H-hello, my name is Alfred, I'm a hero! And you… you're Kiku, really? –De pronto quise retroceder mis palabras, ¡Había dicho todo en inglés! El era asiático así que dudo que me entienda… - Esto yo…

-Hi, yes, I'm Kiku Honda. –Contesto con una leve sonrisa y un débil inglés. – Lamento mi acento, es que se muy poco de su idioma. –Se disculpo, haciendo una reverencia. –

Quede un poco en blanco y cuando volví a la realidad le sonreí.

-Don't worry! Esta bastante bien para ser débil, jeje. –Reí, el me regalo una sonrisa, era agradable. –

-¡Bueno! –Intervino Antonio, poniendo una mano en nuestros hombros. – Tu departamento será el mismo que de Kiku; observación y experimentación. Espero que se lleven bien. –

Nos despedimos de mi amigo y nos fuimos.

* * *

Entre a mi casa, como todos los días, estaba algo cansado, pero era pasable. Deje el portafolio en el sofá, y tire la corbata y el saco al mismo mueble. Fui para la cocina donde vi a la única persona que quería ver desde que salí a la calle…

-¡Arthur! –Prácticamente corrí hacia él y lo abracé. –

Frote mi rostro frenéticamente contra su hombro, buscando su abrigo y su consuelo. ¡Lo extrañe tanto en estas largas horas! Siento como me corresponde, acariciando mi cabeza como si fuese un niño, pero me gustaba mucho ese trato.

-Ya, ya. Estas de vuelta, ¿No? –Levante la vista y vi su hermosa sonrisa. –

No estábamos acostumbrados a estar tanto tiempo lejos del otro, aunque Arthur trabajaba en un bufet de abogados y yo antes haya sido un universitario dedicado completamente a los estudios, nos la arreglábamos para llamarnos; mandarnos textos u otras cosas ridículas. Iba siempre a buscarlo, y ahora tenia que volverse en bus, eso me dolía.

Pero ahora que todos mis estudios valieron la pena y trabajo en uno de los mejores laboratorios farmacéuticos del país, nuestra vida va a cambiar.

-_My love…_ -Le susurre, ambos en pleno acto de amor, perdidos entre las sabanas de nuestra cama. Besándonos con pasión, deseo y algo mas. Lo amaba, amaba al hombre debajo de mí. –

-_Y-ye-yes?_ –Dijo entrecortadamente, entre jadeos. Adorábamos hacerlo lento pero profundo, así duraba mas. –

-A-ahora que traba-jo con Antonio, nuestra vida va a ser mejor… p-podremos casarnos, formar una familia, comprarnos la casa de nuestros sueños… tener hijos… -Enumeraba mis deseos, y los de Arthur también. –

Aunque nuestra casa era grande y de dos pisos, era una casa alquilada.

-S-si… fa-familia, t-te a-amo… -Me susurro ahora él a mi. Su rostro sudado y sonrojado me hacia perder aun mas el control. –

Ninguno de los dos tenía a nadie. Estábamos solos. Yo; mi hermano muerto hacia años en un accidente de transito, donde afortunadamente _o por desgracia_ el único sobreviviente fue su esposo y mejor amigo de mi novio: un francés, Francis Bonnefoy. Él; sus hermanos malditos lo echaron de su casa, dejándolo en la calle y miseria total, viviendo de la basura de los demás por casi dos años.

El como terminamos juntos… ni siquiera yo lo se.

Finalmente terminamos, exhaustos como de costumbre, Arthur se abrazo a mí, usando mi pecho como almohada, y envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, podía sentirlo _todo_. Correspondí su abrazo, acercándolo más a mi si era eso posible. Esa hermética habitación era nuestro mundo, todo lo que éramos nosotros estaba ahí, en esas paredes, en esas cosas, en todo lo que dijésemos "Nuestro".

Y con un último "te amo" nos entregamos al utópico mundo de Morfeo. Donde estábamos juntos, tomados de la mano.

* * *

Frote mi sien, ya era mi primer mes en los laboratorios Carriedo. ¡Y ya estoy cansado! Mierda…

Kiku es muy buen compañero, nos complementamos, somos como hermanos, aunque no me recuerda mucho a mi verdadero hermano, pero en fin, compartimos gustos por los videojuegos y la tecnología. Ahora nos encontramos trabajando en… en… ¿En que estamos trabajando?

-¿Kiku? –

-¿Si? –

-¿Qué era lo que estábamos haciendo? –Pregunto, rascándome la cabeza, el ríe. –

-Pues, estamos investigando una especie de hormona capaz de controlar completamente el sistema visual. Y dentro de poco tengamos los resultados finales del análisis, tomaremos muestras de esta hormona para fusionar sus características con otras glándulas de diferente función. –

-Ah…

-En resumen con esta nueva hormona artificial, crearemos un medicamento capaz de reducir los estreses mentales. En resumen, una especie de cura farmacéutica contra la paranoia. –

Me le quede viendo. ¿Algo así era posible?

-Esto será un gran avance para la ciencia, y las personas podrán vivir medianamente normal. Siempre fue mi sueño hacer este tipo de medicina. Y gracias a Antonio-san y su equipo yo… yo estoy a un paso de cumplir mi sueño. –Sonrió de manera soñadora, como si en serio su misión en la vida fuera aquello. –

-Hmm… yo no se porque quise seguir ciencia. –Hable en un murmullo, el cual mi compañero noto. – Creo que fue porque mi hermano era un estudiante de biología marina, el vivía en Canadá y era medico en un acuario. Quizá ese fue el motivo principal. –Mire el piso, bastante deprimido, el recuerdo de Matthew siempre me ponía así: melancólico. –

-Alfred-san… si le sirve de consuelo. Mi hermano mayor, Yao, el era un excelente cirujano, muy reconocido, tanto así que yo recibí becas especiales en las mejores escuelas de Asia del Este. A mi me molestaba un poco, pero yo admiraba a mi hermano. Pero de un día para el otro, Yao dejo todo por amor, un enfermizo amor que lo termino llevando a la muerte. –Los ojos marrones de mi compañero científico brillaron de rabia un momento. –

-¿Amor enfermizo? –repetí, casi sin creérmelo, el amor era hermoso… puro, o eso decía Francis. –

-…Empezó a salir con un piloto ruso. Iván se llamaba, estaban muy enamorados, mi hermano dejo todo, la medicina, el quirófano y hasta a mi y mis demás hermanos todo por ese tipo. Se fueron a vivir juntos, casi no veíamos a Yao y no teníamos noticias suyas. Pero sabíamos por voces de conocidos que siempre peleaban, que había golpes; de ambos lados, y quien sabe que atrocidad mas. –Dijo con una mueca de asco, pero a la vez de angustia. –

-¿Y porque no se separaron? –Pregunte, el me miro con una sonrisa lejana, que me hacia recordar mucho a las sonrisas de Arthur cuando pensaba en su pasado. –

-Precisamente el mismo porque que los llevo a estar juntos: el amor. Ellos se amaban, nadie dudaba de eso, se amaban y por amor dejaron todo, sus carreras, sus familias, sus mundos. Todo. Finalmente… -

-¿Finalmente?

-Finalmente encontraron los cadáveres de ambos en un descampado de girasoles, se habían matado mutuamente, sosteniéndose de las manos. Romántico y letal, diría yo. –

No tocamos mas el tema de las familias, por ese día creo que había sido suficiente.

A la noche, cuando volví a casa, Arthur y yo nos sentamos en el living a ver televisión y a comer, me quede pensando que era de nuestro amor. ¿Seria así de enfermizo como el del hermano de Kiku? ¿O seria ese amor puro del que habla Francis?

-¿Arthur? –

-¿Qué? –

-…Do you love me? –

Silencio.

-Alfred…

-Dímelo. Dime.

-Ya sabes la respuesta. Así que no insistas… -

-Dímelo. –

-Yo… yo… _te amo_. –Dijiste bajo, como para que no te escuchara bien.-

Sonreí y lo bese. Era todo mío, aquel inglés era solo MIO. Y de nadie mas…

_Mío, mi tesoro. Mi amado Arthur_.

* * *

Primero: Si, esto va a tener una continuacion a pedido de todos. Seran mas o menos... dos capitulos mas. Segundo: es muy claro que entre Arthur y Alfred hay algo mas alla de "amor" ellos dos se aman si, pero... pero hay algo mas, la ultima frase delata enormemente su situacion.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews! Ya mismo se los devuelvo! Bye bye~


	3. Obsession and Isolates

**•Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**I**nconsolable

**C**apítulo II: "**O**bsession **a**nd **I**solates"

Arthur POV'

El sol de la mañana me dio en la cara, maldita sea, yo quería dormir aunque sea una hora mas, ¡Es domingo, por Dios! Pero ya que, moví mi cuerpo perezosamente de lado, sentía un hueco vacio a mi lado, ¿Por qué…?

Ah… ya veo, es porque Alfred no esta…

¡Un momento!

Me levante abruptamente de la cama, sentándome en esta con gesto confundido. ¿Se habrá levantado antes que yo? Pero, eso es imposible, es tan imposible como que lluevan gatos. ¿Entonces… donde estaba?

-¿Alfred? –Llame, por más inútil que fuera. - ¿Al, estas ahí? –

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, dejando pasar a mi novio con una bandeja de plata entre las manos. No pude no evitar suspirar de alivio al verlo, el que se fuera de mi lado era una sensación tan horrible, es que estoy tan acostumbrado a despertar mirándole la cara y besarle la nariz o los labios que el no haberlo visto me produjo una sensación horrible.

-_Good morning, darling~ _-Saludo con gesto y voz melosa, yo le sonreí un poco. –

-_Good morning._ –Se sentó a mi lado, dejando la bandeja a un lado de la cama. - ¿Hiciste el desayuno? No te creo…

-De vez en cuando mereces que yo te lo haga, ¿No? Además mira, no son hamburguesas, jajá. –Me sonrió y me beso los labios, yo lo abracé por el cuello, era un tierno beso. –

Nos quedamos mirando la mirada del otro, literalmente me perdí en ese mar azulado que tenia por vista, detrás de esos lentes que solo lo hacían ver aun mas hermoso de lo que ya era. Esa mañana comimos en la cama, abrazados debajo de las sabanas, el me daba de comer haciendo un infantil 'avioncito' con los panqueques que estaban un poco quemados, pero ya que, yo le consentía, comportándome como tal y esperando que me alimentara dándome la comida en la boca, reíamos, era nuestra forma de ser.

El resto de la tarde fue prácticamente igual de 'ñoña' al punto de vista ajeno. Vimos películas en el DVD de la habitación, creo que habremos visto unas cinco o siete películas, de todo genero; romances, comedias, dramas, musicales, pero siempre evitando el terror, por el bien de Alfred porque sino no duerme en las noches y yo soy el que se siente que quedar cuidándolo… aunque pensándolo bien siempre terminábamos haciéndolo en esas situaciones, así que mucho no me molestaba. Pero para ser sincero odio las películas de terror, no porque me den miedo, es que siempre me hacen recordar partes feas de mi pasado.

Mire de reojo a Alfred, el cual estaba sentado contra la cabecera de la cama, mirando muy concentrado la nueva película que era de acción, se emocionaba muy fácil, parecía un niño. Sonreí. El lo noto y me miro, también ensancho sus labios en una hermosa sonrisa, _mi_ sonrisa.

Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, el me abrazo al instante y me envolvió en su calor, mi cuerpo frio sintió el contacto y se estremeció un poco, pero el saber que estaba conmigo era todo lo que necesitaba saber para poder seguir viviendo.

El era mi vida, mi mundo, Alfred era mi **todo**. Yo vivía por él, y moría por él. Por mi mente cruzo la idea de perderlo, ¡No! ¡Eso jamás! Antes muerto que perderlo, yo soy capaz de hasta el genocidio por él. Nadie me lo quitaría, nadie más que yo lo miraría, nadie…

_Y cuando digo 'nadie' es __**NADIE**__.  
_

* * *

-Mon cher, archiva estos en casos de familia y aquellos en homicidio. Oui? –Me dijo Francis, mi superior y tedioso amigo. –

-Yes, yes. Puedes sacar tu asquerosa presencia de rana de mi vista, please? –Le mire con cansancio, no había dormido mucho anoche por haberme quedado adelantando trabajo. –

-Ajaja, claro, mon amour…

-No soy tu "mon amour" –Dije frio. Ambos quedamos en silencio. –

-…Es verdad, pardon. –Ups, creo que toque una fibra sensible. –

-Francis yo…

-No te disculpes, tienes razón. –Suspiro. – Debería reconstruir mi vida pero no puedo, Arthur. Desde que Matthew… ya sabes… el, murió, bueno, yo, no se como encaminar mi vida, estoy tan desconcertado que no se que hacer. –Confeso, dejándose caer en el sofá de mi oficina. –

Fui con él y me senté a su lado.

-Yo no se lo que sientes para serte sincero, pero me imagino que no sabría que hacer si alguien le hiciera algo a Alfred. O el solo echo de perderlo, me causa nauseas. –Confesé yo también, aunque el francés lo sabía. –

Matthew era el hermano de Alfred, que murió en un accidente de carretera años atrás, su muerte nos pego duros a todos. Francis iba en el coche con él, ambos eran pareja, y Francis por suerte salió vivo, estuvo casi dos meses en el hospital, pero Matthew… el murió a la semana, le hicieron resucitaciones varias, como también operaciones y nada, termino muriendo para el descontento de todos, especialmente de su hermano y mi amigo.

-Además, no se que hacer con Margaret, ella pregunta por su 'mama' y yo no se ya mas que decirle. Creo que dejare que Monique se haga cargo de ella hasta que yo… bueno, este mejor. –Bajo la mirada, el de verdad no quería eso. –

Monique era la hermana menor de Francis, una chica de Mónaco muy seria y la 'niñera' por decirlo de alguna forma, de la pequeña hija de Francis y Matthew. Era obvio que alguna vez preguntaría por su mama, donde estaba y porque no venia, la niña apenas tenia un año cuando perdió a su madre.

-Sabes que cuentas con nosotros. Alfred y yo no vamos a dejar que le pase algo a Margaret. –Dije, decidido. – Ella es muy importante para Al, es el único recuerdo vivo de su hermano, no creo que la deje así no mas. Y tú no tienes que decir que vas a caerte, porque si caes tú caemos todos, wine bastard. –

Francis me miro, en sus ojos azules brillaba la confusión, pero después su mirada brillo de consuelo y entendimiento, esa sabia mirada que solo tenia este maldito sapo.

-…_Merci_. –

-_Hmm, you're welcome, frog. _–

El resto de esa tarde transcurrió normal en el bufet.

* * *

Caminaba por la acera pública, había ido a una galería a comprar algo, que sinceramente ya no recuerdo, cuando suena mi celular. Era una llamada de Alfred.

-Hello? Al? –

-"_¡Arthur! ¿Cómo esta su día amor de mi vida?_" –Reí, siempre era un cursi… pero me encantaba. –

-Bien, ¿Y usted, señor que se cree héroe? –Chisteé, el bufo del otro lado del teléfono. –

-"_I'm a hero!_" –Contradijo mis palabras con un evidente mohín infantil. Del otro lado escuche risas. –

-¿Huh? ¿Hay alguien contigo? –Le pregunte desconcertado. –

_-"¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si, es mi amigo Kiku. Oye, ¿Puede venir a cenar en la noche?" _-¿Amigo? ¿Desde cuando Alfred tenia amigos?- "_No te preocupes por la comida, nosotros compraremos sushi._" –

-No lo se Al… -No quería que viniera nadie a mi casa, además, no conocía a ese tal 'Kiku' podría ser cualquier aprovechado. –

-"_¡Anda! ¡Por fa! ¡Arthur!_" –

-…_OK_. –Acepte, no muy convencido. –

-"_Wonderful! Entonces nos vemos en la noche, ¡Pásala bien mientras regreso!_" –

Me corto.

Estaba desconcertado… ¿Quién era ese tal Kiku?

* * *

El tipo resulto ser un japonés, de ojos marrones sin brillo y un corto cabello negro. Lo estudie de arriba abajo, no me parecía el tipo de chico que encaje con Alfred, era bastante mas bajo que él, incluso yo con mi metro setenta y cinco tenia que inclinarme para saludarlo o mirarlo. Y esa sonrisa en su rostro… no me agradaba ese chico.

Estábamos cenando en la mesa y prácticamente era una hormiga en la conversación, o sea, no existía ni formaba parte de ella. Los dos científicos discutían algo relacionado con videojuegos, películas o no se que mierda mas. Yo comía y picaba mi comida, mientras miraba de un muy mal reojo la situación.

-Entonces, recuerde llevar la muestra mañana a mi casa. -¡Un momento! ¿Entendí bien?-

-¿Cómo? –Me hice notar, con un énfasis demasiado poco agradable. –

-¿Huh? Ah… bueno, es algo de trabajo, Arthur-san. No se si usted entenderá… -

-Entiendo todo el trabajo de mi novio, Kiku. Creo estar capacitado para saber un poco de ciencia. –

Nuestra conversación era tensa y despectiva, por lo menos de mi parte.

-Hey, hey. ¡Tranquilo, Arthur! –Alfred noto que no iba bien la cosa. – Es que mañana saldré temprano y en vez de ir a los laboratorios de Antonio iré a la casa de Kiku para hacer unas investigaciones de campo y algunos experimentos caseros que nos autorizo Toño. –Me sonrió, así solo pude relajarme un poco. – Y me dio unas muestras muy buenas que están en capsulas, por eso lo de la muestra. –

Abrí un poco los ojos y me cruce de brazos.

-¿Y cuando pensabas decirme que te ibas a ir a lo de Kiku? –Ahora era el asiático el aislado en la conversación. –

Alfred se quedo en blanco y cambio su cara a una de cansancio. Era esa cara la que tenía cuando peleábamos.

-Después, además, bueno no creo que a Kiku le importe eso, ¿No? –Lo miro con una sonrisa… -

Esa fue la culmine.

Me levante de la mesa con paso elegante y di la escusa de que necesitaba ir al baño.

No volví en toda la noche, me quede en la habitación esperando hasta el que el **invitado** se fuera. Que osado ese maldito, mira que irse de una casa de familia a las doce de la noche… ¡Y encima Alfred le ofreció llevarlo! Maldito asiático… maldito… maldito…

Alfred le sonrió y lo trato como si fuese su pareja…

¿Pareja? Espera, no, claro que no. Es una locura mía, Al era amable con todo el mundo pero… pero solo a mi podría sonreírme, solo a MI podría hablarle así y tratarlo de esa forma tan hermosa. Seria por mí que compraría sushi para comer, no porque viniera un japonés que nadie conoce a invadir nuestras vidas y nuestra casa.

¡Maldición!

-¡Arthur! –

Mi novio azoto la puerta, cuando estaba por descargarme en frustración.

-What? –Su cara de enfado aumento cuando noto la mía de neutralidad. –

-¿Cómo que 'What?'? ¡Te fuiste de la mesa sin siquiera saludar a Kiku! ¿Y eso es ser caballero? ¡Arthur, eso fue muy maleducado de tu parte! Que suerte que Kiku es bastante paciente porque sino…

-¿Sino? ¿Sino que Alfred Jones? –Me puse de pie, con histeria. - ¡Te atreves a traer a un desconocido a la casa, como si fuese tu primo o algo parecido, y ¿Me dices maleducado? –Le grite, el se acerco con furia y pasos grandes. –

-¡No sabes nada! ¡Kiku es mi compañero y tiene una historia muy conmovedora! No merece ser tratado de esa forma tan despectiva por ti y tus malditos celos. –

-¡¿Celos? –Repetí, esta vez encarándolo. - ¡Celos una mierda, Alfred! ¡No voy a permitir que alguien venga y destrocé todo lo que me costo años y lagrimas conseguir! ¡Un extraño no va a quitarme a mi novio o a mi casa! ¿Comprendes? –

El se quedo desconcertado un momento. Pero suavizo su mirada con decepción…

Esa mirada me apretujo el corazón. Esa mirada ya la había recibido, cuando era un mendigo que vivía en la calle, sin nada más que una fina capa y los pies descalzos en las horribles nevadas y lluvias. Me miro con…

_Con __**lastima**_**. **Odio la lastima. ¡La odio!

-Eres decepcionante, Arthur. –Dijo eso y se fue. –

Yo quede en el medio de la habitación, con una furia interna realmente mala.

* * *

Paso una hora y media desde nuestra discusión. Tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza, fui a la cocina por una aspirina o algo, cuando encontré a Alfred tomando café. Nos miramos, y se hizo un gran silencio.

-Al yo… -Iba a empezar, cuando me interrumpió. –

-No digas nada. No tienes que disculparte conmigo. –Fue tajante y frio, odiaba cuando peleábamos justamente por eso. –

-Yo, yo no quería ser descortés es que, sabes que no me gusta que nadie se meta con nosotros. Odio a las personas que quieren separarnos…

-Arthur, Kiku apenas te conoce, ¿Por qué piensas eso tan feo? –Se puso de pie y se acerco a mí. – Nadie va a separarnos, amor. ¿Recuerdas el día que te dije que te amaba? ¿Qué fue lo que te prometí? –Levanto mi mentón con cariño y me miro con una mirada pura. –

-…Que siempre estaríamos juntos, incluso en la muerte. –Respondí, queriendo evitar sus zafiros. –

-Y es la verdad, Arthur. No tienes que pensar de esa forma porque no es la realidad, yo te amo a ti, tú eres mi tesoro, mi amado, todo lo que yo quiero y por lo que vivo. Estoy enamorado de ti, más de lo que piensas. –Beso mi frente y yo lo abracé, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho. –

-Yo también te amo, no quiero pelear más. –Mire a sus ojos, el sonrió. – Ahora… ¿Tienes algo para el dolor de cabeza? Me estoy muriendo. –Ambos reímos por lo bajo, como una descarga. –

-Si, tengo un par de aspirinas en el bolso. Tómalas, te espero arriba. –Me beso los labios y con una mirada sugestiva se fue, acariciándome el trasero de paso. – Eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti. –

-Pervertido…

-¡Pero me amas así! –Dijo ya desde las escaleras. –

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, fui a su bolso que estaba colgado en la mesa de la cocina. Hurgue en el y encontré un frasco naranja sin etiqueta, con una tapa blanca. Supongo que esas eran las aspirinas, abrí el frasco y saque una píldora blanca y roja, la mire por un instante y guarde el frasco en el compartimento de la cartera.

Tome esa aspirina y me fui a la cama.

Fin del Arthur POV'

* * *

-¡Lo logramos! –Sonrió Kiku, festejando. –

-¡Si! ¡Ahora llamemos a Antonio para decirle que hemos tenido resultados positivos en la fusión de hormonas! –Festejo también Alfred. –

-Llámelo usted. Iré a revisar los informes. –

-Right! –

El estadounidense se fue al teléfono de la casa del japonés, mientras este chequeaba los documentos y de paso guardaba las píldoras.

-Bien, debe haber dieciséis… -Empezó a contar, para anotar en el archivo. - …13… 14… 15… 16… ¿Huh? –Miro confundido el frasco. - ¿Nani? Esto es imposible, juro que había dieciséis píldoras ayer. –Empezó a buscar, desesperado por todo el laboratorio de su casa. –

Busco detrás de la heladera, hasta en la casa del gato. Pero nada. Ni un rastro de la píldora perdida.

-Imposible… -Murmuro, aterrado. – Si alguien la llego a tomar, eso significa que… ¡Oh, no! –

* * *

Estaba de espaldas, haciendo algo en el lavavajilla de la cocina. Se escuchaba un ruido extraño, como un choque de espadas. El agua corría por el grifo, y a medida que se iba acercando, el ruido era mas intenso.

Una sonrisa maniaca se formo en sus labios. Una mirada demente y sin cordura brillaba en sus ojos verdes. Mientras seguía afilando el cuchillo contra el mármol de la mesada.

-Die, die, your head will fall and be my trophy. Die die... –Canturreo Arthur, con la voz extrañamente aguda. –

Una risa fuera de la realidad. Llena de cinismo, un presagio. ¿Un error?

_Muere, muere, tu cabeza será mi trofeo. Muere, muere…  
_

* * *

No me digan loca! (?) Haber si ahora sacan el porque de como paso todo esto. El proximo es el ultimo y se resuelven los ultimos enigmas de la historia!

Gracias por los review's! Los amore *w*! Nos vemos en el que viene! -Que creo lo subo para el viernes o jueves, depende-

Bye bye~


	4. Together Forever

**•Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
**•Advertencias: **Muerte de Personajes

* * *

**I**nconsolable

**C**apítulo III: "**T**ogether **F**orever"

* * *

"_El echo de haberlos encontrados juntos aquella noche, indicaba que mantenían una relación intima. Si bien eso no se sabe a ciencia cierta o por algún hecho o testigo que lo confirme, los hechos son evidentes._

_Alfred F. Jones y Kiku Honda mantenían una relación."  
_

* * *

Kiku POV'

Busque y busque. Pero nada… nada… la decimo sexta píldora no aparecía…

Estaba empezando a desesperarme. ¿Qué haría si alguien la ingirió? Encima en su estado de experimentación era un peligro letal… no… ¡Mortal!

-¡Kiku! ¡Ya llame a Antonio, dice que los de la empresa farmacéutica ya están allá…! –

Alfred-san estampo la puerta, con su fuerza sobrehumana. Pero supongo que se quedo en blanco cuando vio mi cara pálida y asustada.

-¿Kiku? _What happend?_ –

-… Alfred-san… -Susurre, con la mirada en blanco. –

-Kiku, me asustas. ¿Qué pasa? –Se acerco a mí, y me agarro de los hombros. - ¿Kiku? –

-… ¿Usted sabe que es lo que hemos hecho no? –

-¿Huh? –

-¿Qué es lo que hemos creado, lo sabe no? –Interrogue, con mi voz fría. –

-Si… es una pastilla contra el estrés producido por la paranoia y la psicosis. ¿No? –

-No. Aparte de eso, hay algo más. Aquella persona que tome este medicamento, tendrá una probabilidad del 79,99% de hacer una vida normal sin la necesidad de otros fármacos antidepresivos o drogas de diversa índole. –

-¿Pero que tiene que ver la pastilla con tu cara de muerto? No entiendo. –

-La pastilla en su estado desarrollado, el que nos costo casi dos años en los laboratorios, es capaz de hacer lo que le dije anteriormente. Pero… en el desarrollo de la droga meses antes de su llegada, notamos que el estado de prueba es… es… -Era horroroso el solo pensarlo ya de por si. –

-¿Qué es capaz de hacer la pastilla en el estado de prueba? –Mire a los ojos azules de mi compañero. –

-…Es capaz de matar. –

Fin del Kiku POV'

* * *

_Declaración de Antonio Carriedo:_

"_Jamás creí que podría pasar esto. Es sin duda monstruoso, solo intentábamos ayudar. Eran mis amigos… Kiku, Alfred… ellos… por mi culpa ellos están…"  
_

* * *

Alfred POV'

Tarde en reaccionar. Aquellas palabras me dejaron en shock. ¿Matar?

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué de repente con esto Kiku? Es que… o sea, nadie tomo la pastilla en modo de prueba. –Le asegure, yo las había guardado bien. Era imposible. –

-Falta una píldora, Alfred-san. No digo que se le haya perdido, sino que alguien se la habrá quitado. Porque me parece imposible que usted tenga el efecto, esta normal. –Me ojeo de arriba abajo, dando un suspiro final. - ¿Esta seguro que no sabe quien tomo la pastilla? –

-¡Claro que no lo se! –Exclame fuerte, sin querer. – Nadie toco mi bolso, salvo…

-¿Salvo? –

No… imposible… ¿Es lo que estoy pensando?

-… Arthur. –Mis ojos estaban como platos, no podía ser, ¡Era imposible! – El agarro de mi bolso pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. –

Ambos nos quedamos en un gran silencio. Lo que estábamos sospechando era la verdad, solo que en esos momentos no lo sabíamos.

_Decían que la humanidad era imperfecta, y que el humano era perfecto. Pero… creo que se equivocaron. El error más grande de Dios fuimos nosotros._

Fin del Alfred POV'

* * *

Kiku POV'

Habían pasado más de cuatro horas desde que Alfred se fue. La lluvia caía monstruosamente sobre Londres, yo estaba tomando un té verde, viendo aquel espectáculo acuático chocar contra la calle de la ciudad.

De pronto sonó el timbre, fui rápidamente a abrir la puerta.

-Konichiwa, Albert-san. –

Frente a mi estaba un hombre idéntico a Alfred, salvo por la evidente mayoría de edad. Albert Spencer, un bacteriólogo amigo de la Universidad de Kanto que residía en Inglaterra. Le había llamado para pedirle ayuda.

Ahora estábamos en la sala, tomando cada uno un té.

-Así que según tu, Arthur Kirkland ingerido la pastilla en estado de prueba, ¿No? –Dijo muy serio Albert. –

-Si. Ahora Alfred-san fue tras él, para evitar una tragedia. –Dije, también con seriedad. –

-Sabes que jugar con esto no esta bien, si llegan a evitar que el chico no dañe a nadie será un milagro. Necesitara un tratamiento de por vida gracias a esto Kiku. –Me reprocho, si no supiera quien era, diría que Alfred me estaba criticando. –

Suspire, agotado.

-Lo se. Hare todo lo que este en mis manos para salvar a ambos. –

-Kiku. Nadie sabe que tan peligrosa sea la hormona en estado de prueba, según lo que me contaste, el chico presentara alucinaciones visuales y auditivas; sumado el efecto que alimenta la paranoia. Ese chico esta en un estado activo de psicosis. –

-Espero que lo encuentren antes de que haga algo mal… -

Me puse de pie, al ver que las tasas de té estaban vacías. Las lleve al lavabo de la cocina. Mientras las lavaba escuche el timbre, pero estaba ocupado… así que…

-¿Spencer-san, podría abrir por mi, por favor? –

-¡Claro! ¡Ahí voy! –Mi amigo expreso desde la sala, y yo ya más relajado seguí limpiando. –

Por un breve instante solo se oyó el sonido del agua correr por el grifo. Y nada más. ¿Por qué no contestaban? ¿Habrá sido equivocado?

-¿Spencer-san? –Una vez hube secado mis manos, fui a la sala, que estaba completamente vacía. - ¿Albert? –Me arrime a la puerta, que aun estaba abierta. –

…No pude no gritar con la grotesca escena que vi.

Ahí, en el piso, yacía mi compañero, envuelto en un charco de sangre. Lleve mis manos a mi boca, asqueado, caí al suelo, espantado.

En ese mismo instante en el que mis rodillas tocaron la madera, la luz de toda la vivienda se vino abajo. Ahora estaba con un muerto y en la oscuridad total. Solo se escuchaban mis sollozos y mis lamentos en toda la habitación, hasta que fui capaz de escuchar pasos detrás de mí. Gire automáticamente mi cuerpo, y pude distinguir una sombra en la oscuridad.

-¿Q-quien eres? ¿P-porque m-mataste a Albert? –Pregunte, ahora contra la pared y armado con un jarrón. –

-… -

La respuesta fue silencio. Distinguí un punzante y brillante cuchillo en la mano de la persona que estaba frente a mí, amenazándome de muerte.

-… Te has metido con la persona equivocada; Honda. –Esa voz… - Nadie toca a Alfred, nadie. –Era él… Arthur. –

-N-no se de que habla, Arthur-san. Y-yo y A-Alfred-san jamás… jamás hemos hecho nada. –

-Mientes. Mientes. Es muy feo mentir, ¿Sabes? Más a una persona que tiene un cuchillo. –Su tono de voz era irónico, y alargado; retorcido. –

-N-no miento. S-se lo juro. –Me vi imposibilitado de hablar, ya que, mi oponente se movió muy hábilmente en la oscuridad y termino agarrándome del cuello y estampándome contra la pared, al momento en que la luz volvía. –

Pude ver su rostro perdido y carente de cordura, los ojos contraídos en pequeñas pupilas negras, con un reborde verde casi inexistente. Estaba usando un saco largo de color negro, con un suéter de cuello alto verde, y unos jeans desgastados, sus manos llevaban unos guantes negros; que obviamente impedían el reconocimiento de sus huellas dactilares.

-Fue un placer conocerte, Honda, quizá en otra vida sepas que con lo mío nadie se mete… _See you tomorrow. _–

Puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, haciendo presión. Me estaba ahorcando.

Empecé a patalear, a mover mis brazos, pero me era imposible, mi fuerza iba cayendo como también mi aire. Sentía sus dedos hundidos en mi carne, casi traspasando mis músculos. Finalmente oí un 'crack' proveniente de mi cuello, no era un quiebre… era el final…

Y con un último halo, sentí como mi corazón y todos mis órganos vitales dejaban de funcionar. Me fue soltando, mientras caía contra el muro.

Morí en ese instante. Escuchando como ultimo sonido una risa demente, y la ultima imagen que me llevaría a la tumba, seria la de un hombre perdido entre la realidad y la ficción. Presa de la creación que iba a salvar al mundo.

Fin del Kiku POV'

* * *

"_Esto es un error imperdonable. Nos dejamos guiar por las apariencias, ese hombre que yacía muerto con Honda… no era Jones"  
_

* * *

Arthur POV'

_Había sentido mareos todo el día. Me vine de la oficina temprano, mientras sentía que iba perdiendo algo por el camino… ese algo era mi mente._

Luego de matar a Kiku, mire el cuerpo muerto de su amante; mi novio, tirado en el piso. Me acerque a su ahora muerto cuerpo… no podía llorar, me había engañado y yo acabe con su vida. Solo me incline y di vuelta aquel cuerpo. El horrendo y profundo tajo que tenia en el cuello había sido el causante de su muerte.

Me incline y bese los labios de aquel hombre, dejando una marca de sangre en mis comisuras, la cual limpie con el borde de mi guante.

Hui de la casa, no tardarían mucho en descubrir lo que había echo.

No hay vuelta atrás… tampoco tardarían en saber que fui yo.

Pero estaba contento, había echo justicia por mi propia mano. Si llegara el día en el que tuviera que estar en la cárcel, no me arrepentiría de nada.

De nada. Incluso de haberlo amado y de haber acabado con él.

Fin del Arthur POV'

* * *

Alfred POV'

Fui a las oficinas a buscar a Arthur, para encontrar a Francis en su oficina.

"_Se sentía mal y deje que se vaya_"

Corrí a la casa, donde tampoco lo encontré. Intente llamar a Kiku, pero tampoco contestaba. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Bueno, deje de buscar a Arthur y me tire a dormir en la sala de huéspedes. De seguro fue a comprar o algo… quizá y Kiku solo exagero con lo de la pastilla. ¡Si! ¡Eso tiene que ser! Si mi inglés es incapaz de hacer una locura, por algo es inglés, ¿No? Un caballero…

* * *

Cuando me desperté, ya era de noche.

Baje silenciosamente por las escaleras. Iba a ir a la cocina, pero desistí, quería algo de música, algún sonido, estaba todo tan vacio… y como hace una semana nos habían cortado el cable por falta de pago. Me quede pensando en que oír, recordé el viejo tocadiscos de Arthur. ¡Exacto! El tocadiscos…

Saque un disco de vinilo de una estantería, y puse un disco sobre el instrumento que empezó a sonar inundando el lugar. Apague la luz y fui para la sala, iba a ver si encontraba algunos papeles para terminar el trabajo.

Estaba hurgando en mi bolso cuando el sonido del tocadiscos dejo de escucharse. Quizá sea porque estaba tan viejo que no iba a dar para más, pero un momento… había luz en la sala…

En fin, fui y la apague. Volvía a irme a la sala, cuando escuche un ruido… ¿Podría ser?...

-¿Arthur? –murmure, pero el solo se tenso mas. –

-_Who's there?_ –Dijo él, se notaba que estaba asustado, ¿Pero de que? –

¿Cómo que quien era?

-_Arthur…_

-_Alfred? _–

Fui al interruptor de luz, y lo encendí. Vi sorprendido como tenia una escoba entre las manos, y una cara de total espanto. Me le fui acercando y el iba retrocediendo.

-T-tú… es, es imposible… yo… ¡Yo te mate! –

¿Matar? ¿Cómo que matarme?

-Pero si estoy aquí. Estoy aquí contigo. –Intente abrazarlo, pero el empezó a forcejear conmigo. –

-¡Suéltame, suéltame! ¡No iré contigo a ningún lado! –Me grito, pero mi fuerza siempre fue más. –

-Vamos, Arthur, no digas estupideces. Si siempre hemos estado juntos, anda amor, deja de decir ridiculeces. –

Me le fui acercando, y el solo miraba mi cuello. Finalmente lo bese, para que se tranquilizara. Nos dejamos embriagar por aquel beso que era nuestro. Y cuando nos separamos él tenia el rostro totalmente blanco; estaba asustado pero no podía entender que cosa.

Fue corriendo a la cocina y lo seguí, cuando lo alcancé saco un cuchillo de la gaveta de cubiertos.

-¡Oh! ¡Cuidado con eso! –Puse mis manos en frente para evitar que me cortara, pues empezó a hacer desesperados arcos en el aire. –

-¡Muere! ¡Vete! ¡Muere! –Empezó a gritarme, estaba con los ojos cerrados y varias lágrimas caían de su rostro. - ¡Yo te mate! ¡Te mate a ti y al infeliz de Honda! –

…¿Qué había dicho?

-¿Mataste a Kiku? –Dije, mientras esquivaba el cuchillo. –

-¡Cállate y vete al Infierno demonio! –

¡Estaba loco! ¡Lo de la pastilla era verdad! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que había matado a Kiku! ¡Y creía que me había matado a mí! … ¿Sera que asesino a otra persona? No, Arthur…

Hui de la casa por la puerta trasera, corrí bajo la lluvia desesperadamente, sabiendo que me estaba siguiendo con una cara endemoniada para asesinarme. Llegamos a un puente por el cual circulaba uno de los brazos del Támesis. Cuando no vi mas salida, salvo un bosque por el cual terminaría perdido, me detuve a tomar aire, o el poco que la lluvia me podía dar.

-Maldito… tu… tu me engañaste… -Cuando oí esas palabras voltee rápidamente, presa de la confusión, solo tuve tiempo para detener sus manos que estaban ya sobre mi cuello amenazándome con el cuchillo. –

-N-no se de que hablas, Iggy, yo jamás, jamás podría haberte echo algo así… -

-Mientes, te encontré en su casa, y ahora has venido para matarme a mí. ¿Es tu venganza? ¿Es tu venganza no? –Hablaba retorcidamente, se notaba que no estaba bien de la cabeza. –

La punta del cuchillo estaba por tocar mi cuello. Estaba aterrado, iba a matarme, mi propio novio iba a matarme. Y lo peor era que estaba bajo el sueño de una pastilla.

-Te amaba Alfred, tú me salvaste de la calle, del olvido y de la muerte. Y yo intente serlo todo para ti, tu mundo, tu vida, pero creo que no funciono. Creo que al final no fui lo suficientemente bueno para ti… -Me dijo, mientras sentía que las lágrimas viajaban por mis mejillas. –

-Yo también te amo, Arthur, tú también me salvaste de todo. Eres la persona que mas he querido en toda mi vida. Arthur tu eres mi vida, no dejes que esa maldita hormona te gane, tu eres mas fuerte, mi amor… -

El también estaba llorando. No entendía nada. Su mente era un quiebre entre la realidad y la fantasía; no las distinguía, no distinguía si yo era el amor de su vida o el fantasma que había dejado atrás. No tenía manera de probárselo, solo mis palabras…

Que terminarían por ser insuficientes.

Por la humedad de la lluvia sobre el mango del cuchillo, mis dedos resbalaron, y por ende el cuchillo impulsado por la fuerza de Arthur que se había echo casi escasa, chocaron contra mi cuello. Atravesándolo por completo.

Había sido un error… lo había convencido… ¿Por qué el destino quiere esto? ¿Por qué me separa de la persona que amo? ¿Por qué?...

_I love you Arthur…_

Mis palabras jamás fueron oídas, porque morí antes de decirlas.

Fin del Alfred POV'

* * *

"_La equivocación nos deja ver que Jones jamás engaño a Kirkland con Honda, todo fue un error. El doctor Albert Spencer y su enorme parecido con Alfred F. Jones nos hizo confundirnos, y ni siquiera tomamos pruebas de DNA. El error fue nuestro, no de ellos. Honda y Jones jamás tuvieron nada; solo eran compañeros de trabajo"  
_

* * *

Arthur POV'

Estaba desesperado. Solo en el momento en que el cuchillo resbalo de mi mano, me di cuenta de todo…

Había matado a dos personas inocentes; y al amor de mi vida.

Empecé a llorar sobre el ahora muerto cuerpo de mi novio. No podía creerlo, estaba realmente mal, mi llanto retumbaba por cada rincón. Era un asesino, un vulgar y vil asesino, no valía la pena… era nada… no puede ser, no, Alfred.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no… ¡No! ¡NO!

Agarre mi cabeza en la desesperación, no sabia que hacer, estaba por morirme de la agonía, el dolor en mi pecho me estaba matando.

No podía vivir sin él. No podía seguir viviendo, mientras sé que mate a tres personas. No podía… no, claro que no.

Así que tome una decisión, y con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos totalmente opacados. Arrastre el cuerpo de Alfred hacia la orilla del rio. Me le quede mirando, sus ojos ahora sin vida, vestigio de lo que fueron alguna vez. Bese sus labios, con un sabor a metal y empapados por la lluvia. Sonreí por última vez, antes de lanzarme, junto al cuerpo.

Creo que perdí la conciencia en algún momento. Mientras sentía como el agua iba llenando cada rincón de mi interior.

Si Alfred hubiese podido hablar antes de morir me habría dicho que viviera y que olvidara todo. Pero yo no podía hacerlo, ya que había prometido algo hace mucho tiempo.

Había prometido que estaríamos juntos incluso en la muerte.

Jamás lo dejaría. Jamás lo abandonaría. Jamás me rehusaría a algo que dijera. Pero como soy caprichoso desobedecí lo último, para cumplir las dos primeras.

"Por siempre juntos, nunca separados. Te amo Alfred, espero que me perdones"

* * *

"_Ellos dos se amaban, fue por eso que terminaron juntos, ahí, muertos. Cometimos un error, manchamos el nombre de cada una de las personas implicadas en esta historia. El humano es solo una imitación imperfecta del Dios al que pertenece. Y nosotros, como humanos, nos equivocamos._"

* * *

Lamento la horrible tardanza D: Fue mi bloqueo u.ú! Y encima no puedo subir historias nuevas por el error de Fanfiction, si alguien sabe como arreglar eso me dice por fa? *-* -ojito de perrito-

Gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia! Espero que el final les haya gustado y se hayan resolvido todas sus dudas! Quiza no lo plasme recontra bien pero... bueno. Eso lo dejo a su criterio, para mi fue el mejor cierre que pude darle a esta tragedia xP

Los quiero! Bye bye~


End file.
